Dragon Ball Z: ReDone!
by mangame
Summary: Akira Toriyama had wanted to end DBZ with Goku vs Frieza. But I liked the android saga, too. So here you go, the Android saga in a way that we can honor his original choice. Planned to go all the way up to the Frieza Saga.
1. Prolouge

Welcome to my Dragon Ball Z story. I come up with a LOT of what-if scenarios for Dragon Ball – for some reason I find it the easiest series to make What-If's for – including: one where Piccolo survives the battle with the Saiyans, one that goes MUCH more in depth about Goku and Co.'s war with Frieza, and many more. This one here is one in which the Android Saga takes place BEFORE the Saiyan saga (I felt that Dr. Gero creating androids even stronger than Frieza is a LITTLE over the top, but that was one hell of a saga). Sorry for this long-winded introduction, and I hope you enjoy the story :)

BEGINNING

"Goku, are you done collecting firewood?" called a big-bellied Chi Chi from her house on Mount Paozu.

At this time Goku was busy punching a tree. The punch connected, causing the tree to topple over.

"I am now, Chi Chi!"

Goku dragged a bundle of about ten trees over to the house.

"This oughta last us a while," he said in his usual happy-go-lucky demeanor.

"Then I'll get started on dinner."

However, right as Chi Chi was about to enter the kitchen, a large pod with six insect-like legs crashed into the ground right in front of them.

"Chi Chi get back! I sense a huge power level in there!"

A glass dome on the top of the strange pod opened up, revealing a young man. He had short hair that stood up on end in a spiky formation. He was wearing a green karate gi with a black shirt underneath. We was wearing black pants and blue boots. He had large eyes, much like Goku's.

"Who are you?" asked Goku, getting into a fighter's stance.

"Hey, what's today's date?" asked the young man.

"December 12, Year 756," replied Chi Chi. "Why?"

"Damn, I'm late," cursed the young man. "Please, call the rest of your friends to this location, it's important."

Roughly one hour later…

Two planes arrived in front of Goku's house, one from the Kame House, the other from Capsule Corp.

Out of the Kame House plane emerged Krillin, Master Roshi, and Umigame. From the Capsule Corp. plane emerged Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, and Bulma.

"Wow, Chi Chi, I guess being married really does change people," said Master Roshi when he saw Chi Chi's, errr, rotundity. "Did you pick up Goku's eating habits?"

"No, I'm pregnant."

This statement dropped the jaws of every person within earshot, except Goku and, strangely, the mysterious stranger.

"You mean you and Goku…" said Krillin.

"That naïve, innocent Goku…" continued continued Yamcha.

"How'd you manage to get that dumbass to…" wondered Bulma.

"Goku, I applaud you," said Master Roshi, giving Goku a thumbs-up. This gesture caused everyone to face-fault.

"A-anyway," interrupted Bulma. "Where are Tien and Chiaotzu?"

"We don't know," replied Krillin. "Probably off training somewhere, they really need to give us some contact info."

"You can go find them later," said the youth. "What I have to say is very important."

"Well don't keep us hanging," said Goku. "What is it?"

"You're not going to believe it," replied the youth. "I've come from almost sixteen years in the future. A desolate future in which all of you are dead."

This statement immediately drew everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, dead?" asked Krillin.

"In exactly six months, two beings of unimaginable strength will appear on an island not far away from South City. These two beings have terrorized my world for fifteen years, reducing the human population to a few million. You all will die over the course of five years."

"What kind o powerful beings are these?" asked Goku. "Demons like Piccolo?"

"No, these are robotic beings created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army, which Goku destroyed almost seven years ago."

"Those guys came back for more?" asked Goku.

"No, Dr. Gero was the mastermind behind all the technology from the Red Ribbon Army. After the fall of the organization, he continued his research in secret, most likely for world domination."

"But why destroy most of the world if he wants to control it?" asked Bulma.

"He didn't order them to destroy the planet. Instead, his two creations turned on him and went on a killing spree on their own. To them, killing people is a mere game."

The mysterious youth clenched his fists and ground his teeth upon recollection of the terrible deeds of his future.

"Does that mean that these robots are stronger than Goku?" asked Master Roshi.

"No, Goku dies before the battle," answered the youth. "He'll die of rare stomach virus."

"What!?" replied Goku, in genuine shock. "That's so lame! I don't even get to fight?"

"You're worried about not being able to fight them?" asked the young teen in surprise.

"So is there any way for Goku not to die?" asked Chi Chi.

"Yeah, about three years afterwards, they find a cure for it," the teen replied. He then handed a bottle of pills over to Chi Chi. "Give them to him immediately once he starts showing symptoms. They appear in this order: really bad gas, stomach aches, throwing up, vomiting blood, and finally death.

"I'm still a little sceptical about this whole thing," said Yamcha. "I mean, do you have any proof that you're from the future?"

"I'm sorry, any proof that I have could alter your timeline in a bad way," the teen replied, downcast. "But I think it's in your best interest to believe me, if you don't want to die."

"He's right, you know," said Master Roshi. "If you don't train and these monsters come we'll all die like he said. But if we train and they don't come, you have a shot at becoming stronger."

"We'll I'm gonna train," said Goku. "This sounds interesting."

"Yeah, I'm game, too," answered Krillin.

"Fine, I'm in, too," said Yamcha. "I think I know where to find Tien and Chiaotzu anyway."

"Right, we'll train hard, and meet each other again in six months, right?" asked Goku.

"You know it!" exclaimed Krillin. "All right, Master Roshi, can you accept me as your student again? I think I've gotten a bit rusty."

"Bulma, can you have your dad make a training room?" asked Yamcha.

The two groups left Goku's house to begin their respective six month training sessions.

"Sorry, Chi Chi, but I'm going to have to hold off on chores for a little while," Goku laughed.

"Um, excuse me, have you decided on what you're going to name your child?" asked the young man.

"Well, yes we have," answered Chi Chi. "He'll be named Gohan. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," responded the teenager. "And I think Gohan's a fine name."

He then boarded his time machine once again and left back for his own time.

"Now Chi Chi, about that dinner…"

END CHAPTER

Yeah, I know. For a Dragon Ball story it lacks action. But this, my friends, is just a prolouge. The real battle starts next time!


	2. Attack Of The Androids

MAY 12, AGE 757 AMENBO ISLAND 9:50 A.M.

The Z-Fighters were gathered on a cliff overlooking the city of Sasenbo on Amenbo Island.

"They should be here in about ten minutes," said Bulma, who was just there to see the Androids.

"Thanks for telling me about this, Yamcha," said Tien. "Chiaotzu and I trained like crazy for this."

"So, uh, Goku how's Chi Chi doing?" asked Krillin nervously. "It's been six months since we saw her pregnant and all…"

"My son was born just yesterday," replied Goku. "And today, we're going to make a peaceful future for him to live in. Right guys?"

Goku got an affirmative nod from everyone there. Then Krillin noticed a hover car coming in their direction.

"Hey it's, uh, Yo-Yo-Brain!"

"You bald dork, my name's Yajirobe."

"Did you come to fight, too, Yajirobe?" asked Goku.

"Hell no, you think I'm stupid?" asked the pudgy swordsman. "I'm just here to give you senzu beans from Korin."

"You're not going to come fight?" wondered Goku. "But you're plenty strong. We could use your strength."

"Forget it," said Yajirobe getting back into his hover car. He took off in the vehicle, but soon after he left his car was blown up.

"Yajirobe!" called a worried Goku.

"They're attacking!" exclaimed Krillin when he saw two silhouettes flee from the exploding car.

"Impossible! I didn't sense any Ki from them!" said Yamcha.

"Well, they are robots," answered Tien. "Maybe they don't _have _any Ki!"

"Now isn't the right time to worry about that!" called Goku. "Yajirobe can't fly!"

Goku caught Yajirobe above the city and heard the pudgy swordsman mumble about getting those bastards to pay for his ride.

"We're going to have to search with our eyes!" called Goku to his friends.

The Z-Fighters scattered about the city, searching for their new enemies.

"Darn, I wish that guy had at least shown us a picture of these androids," complained Goku, standing on top of a building.

In another part of the city two men were discussing the explosion of Yajirobe's car. Then two odd-looking characters walked nearby.

The first was short and chubby, with a pale, almost clown-like, complexion. He wore a black shirt with a pale vest over it. He was wearing orange hammer pants, as well. He had a pointy hat with the initials "RR" on it.

The other looked like an old man with long white hair. His shirt highly resembled his companion's pants. He wore a black version of his parter's vest and brown pants. He was at least a head taller than his pale friend. He also wore a hat with the initials "RR" on it.

"Did you two see that sky car explode!?" asked one of the original two men. "That was one hell of an explosion!"

The shorter of the two walked over to the two men and, without warning, headbutted the man who had inquired about them before, bashing his face in.

The other of the original two men tried to attack the short stranger but he was punched in the face so hard it broke his neck.

In the meanwhile, the short man's parter was standing in the middle of the street, when a car came up on him.

"Hey, you road hog!" yelled the man inside the car. "Get out the street, dumbass!"

The older-looking man simply walked up to his car and punched his hand through the front of the car. Startle by this action, the man tried to back his car up, only to find that his engine had been pulled out. The old man then walked up to the window, and grabbed the terrified man's neck. He then lifted the man through the roof of the car, and crushed his throat. Seeing this, a woman dropped her grocery bag and let out a terrified scream.

Yamcha heard the woman's scream and rushed to where he had heard it from, but found only three dead bodies.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "I must have just missed them!"

Meanwhile, the two enigmas in question were hovering a few stories above Yamcha's head.

"This being has much more power than the average human," said the old man.

"Data indicates that there is a 96% chance of this being the human known as Yamcha," said the short one.

"Then he is not the human we seek," replied the old man. "But he should give us an ample supply of energy."

The two strangers landed behind Yamcha, who warned them about two dangerous people being in the area.

However, Yamcha then noticed the "RR" logos on their hats and realized that these were the two androids whom he was looking for.

He quickly jumped back and yelled, "I found them!" as loud as he could.

However, the old man quickly grabbed Yamcha's face. The former bandit struggled for air but soon found that he had no strength left.

"_Wh-what's going on here?" _wondered Yamcha.

However, his thoughts were soon cut short when the android's hand went through his chest. As the android pulled his hand out, blood gushed from Yamcha's wound.

At that moment, the rest of the Z-Fighters arrived at the scene, sensing Yamcha's dip in power.

"You monsters!" cried Goku angrily. "What've you done!?"

"I believe that is quite obvious," replied the old man.

"So these are the androids that you told us about," said Tien. "They don't look very strong."

This statement caught the old man by surprise.

"I find it interesting that you know we are androids," said the old man. "It also appears that you knew that we would be here. How?"

"Why don't you make us tell you?" replied Krillin.

"That we will do."

"Hang on!" ordered Goku. "There are too many innocent people here! We have to lead them out of the city!"

"I agree, it is a bit crowded," answered the old man. "But there is no need for us to evacuate."

The android then fired two laser-like beams from his eyes, creating a large explosion. He then continued to fire at several buildings until he had destroyed about one-third of the city. Goku stopped his destructive rampage with a punch to the face.

"You monsters!"

"I cleared the city in accordance to your wishes," replied the android. "Do you disagree with my methods?"

"Leave these people out of this!"

The chubby android smiled and replied, "There are no people left to leave out."

"Darn you!"

"Enough of this chatter," said the old android. "We came here with a purpose, #19."

"World domination, right?" asked Tien.

"No, our sole function is to kill Goku. We've had tiny bug-like cameras assessing you for years. They were first placed on you after you destroyed the Red Ribbon Army."

"So how long have you been watching me?" asked Goku.

"Unfortunately, the machine was unable to assess your training under Kami as something interfered with it, but we had a great understanding of your fighting prowess by then."

"Then you don't know how strong he was after his training under Kami then?" asked Krillin.

"Perfect," said Goku. "Yajirobe, give Yamcha a senzu bean!"

Yajirobe complied with Goku's order, and Yamcha was healed.

"There's no need to worry," said Goku. "I'm much stronger than I was when I fought King Piccolo!"

"No matter how much stronger you are, Android 19 will be enough to defeat you," replied the old man.

"We'll see about that!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

At long last, the battle with the androids is about to begin, and they have deeply underestimated Goku's strength. But will Goku be strong enough to save the future? Find out next time!


	3. The Battle Begins

Goku charged at Android 19. Goku's fist landed square on the fat robot's cheek. The android was send flying until it hit a building. The android quickly got back up and charged full speed at Goku with a headbutt. However, it was stopped in its tracks when Goku caught the headbutt with his bare hand. Goku then kicked the android high into the air. The android stopped mid-flight only to find Goku right behind it. Android 19 attempted to catch Goku off guard, but the hero dodged all of the machine's blows.

"_This is bad," _thought the old android. _"At this rate, Android 19 will run out of power before the battle ends!"_

"Amazing," said Krillin. "Goku's stronger than ever!"

"You really think so?" asked Tien. "I fought him in the tournament last year, and it's like he's holding back some of his power."

"Well, his _is_ wearing those heavy clothes," replied Krillin.

"I wonder…"

The two were snapped away from their conversation when the android was slammed into the ground.

"It's looks like Goku's putting everything he's got into the fight, but this isn't his full power," said Tien.

"Maybe it's true," wondered Yamcha.

"Maybe what's true?" asked Chiaotzu.

"Well, when I was attacked by the android earlier, I started losing power," explained Yamcha. "So I've been doing some thinking and maybe, just maybe, these androids can absorb energy!"

The Z-Fighters each reacted in shock to Yamcha's hypothesis. Well, except for Goku, who was outside of earshot, and Yajirobe, who was totally lost.

The dust where Goku had slammed the android into the ground had cleared, revealing that the machine was unharmed. In the meanwhile, Goku was breathing a little hard. For a second, the orange-clad hero winced, but then fired a Kamehameha at the machine.

"_Perfect!" _thought Android 20.

Android 19 raised its arm to the Kamehameha and absorbed it through the palm of its hand!

"I was right!" exclaimed Yamcha. "Goku, be careful! They absorb energy through the palms of their hands!"

"They…absorb energy?" asked Goku out loud. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't you think something's wrong with Goku?" asked Tien. "He looks tired, but the android hasn't even touched him yet."

"_Don't tell me!" _thought Krillin.

The android charged at Goku once again. This time Goku barely dodged the machine's fist. Goku then threw a punch of his own, but it was too slow to hit its mark. The android then kneed Goku in the stomach. Goku flinched from the pain, allowing the android to smack the hero away. Goku regained his balance and landed on his feet.

"Darn you!" cursed Goku. "Kamehame-"

"Goku wait!" warned Yamcha.

"Shoot!" cursed Goku again, clutching his stomach.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Krillin. "It's his stomach! Goku's being attacked by that stomach virus!"

"That can't be!" exclaimed Tien. "Chi Chi must've given him the medicine! Yajirobe throw Goku a senzu bean!"

"I'm on it!" replied Yajirobe, throwing Goku a senzu bean.

"Thanks, Yajirobe," said Goku, eating the bean.

"Hmmm, what's that?" wondered Android 20.

Android 19 then fired a pair of beams from its eyes. Goku barely managed to dodge out the way of the explosion, but was then punched back down to earth.

"It didn't work!?" inquired Yajirobe.

Goku stood up, however he then immediately vomited.

"D-Damn it," Goku swore. "Why is the virus attacking me now? I never got sick before!"

The android then kicked Goku in the chin, knocking him onto his back. It then jumped onto the hero's stomach and began to drain his energy.

"Damn! We have to help him!" exclaimed Krillin.

"Don't even think about it," replied Android 20. "If you want to help him, then you will have to get through me first!"

"Chiaotzu! NOW!" exclaimed Tien.

Chiaotzu then used his telekinesis to temporarily paralyze the android.

"_Damn, I had forgotten about this ability!" _cursed the android mentally.

Tien then used a Dodompa to hit Android 19 in the back of the head, knocking the robot off Goku.

"Someone get Goku to his house so he can get his medicine!" ordered Tien. "Be careful, it's a virus so it may be contagious!"

"I'm on it!" called Yamcha, picking up Goku and flying away. "Good luck you guys!"

Android 20 then fired a pair of eye lasers at Chiaotzu, causing him to loosen his telekinetic grip on the android. Android 19 was about to pursue Yamcha, but it was intercepted by a kick from Tien.

"Nineteen, you need not chase after them!" ordered Android 20. "We should deal with the task at hand. Besides, it is said that you should save the best for last."

"Then I would like to do battle with Tien Shinhan," requested Android 19.

"My, my, you sure are greedy today," replied Android 20. "I will allow it, but the others are mine."

Android 19 charged at Tien with a punch that was blocked. Tien then kicked the robot in the cheek, knocking it into another building.

"_Impossible, Tien Shinhan should not be this strong!" _thought Android 20 in amazement. _"However…"_

The android then charged at Tien once again. The triclops was heatbutted and punched into a house.

"Android 19, use Goku's energy now!" called Android 20.

The android fired a bluish-white energy beam, much akin to a Kamehameha, from its palm at the house Tien was in, causing it to explode.

"What's going on here?" wondered Krillin out loud.

"That was the same Kamehameha that Goku fired earlier!" answered Chioatzu.

"So, whatever it absorbs it fires right back?" asked Krillin. "Damn, this Dr. Gero guy must've been some quack!"

Fortunately, Tien had escaped the beam by flying through the roof before it had hit him. Tien then charged at the android, punching it in the face. He then kneed the android in the stomach. Tien continued his onslaught by attacking the robot with a barrage of machine gun-like punches. He then finished the attack by elbowing the android. Android 19 was knocked on top of an abandoned car.

"_Wow, Tien's gotten so strong!" _thought Krillin. _"Maybe we won't need Goku after all!"_

"_Tien trained harder than ever after hearing about his supposed death," _thought Chiaotzu. _"There's no way we can lose!"_

"_I may have been a bad person before,"_ thought Tien. "But this time I'm going help defend the Earth!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Goku has fallen in battle due to his stomach virus, but thanks to some quick thinking, he is on his way home for some recovery. Now Tien stands before the Androids, ready to defend the Earth. But will he be victorious?

Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: ReDone!


End file.
